


Their Only Hope

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, POV Elia Martell, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Elia Martell non era stata sicura di quel piano.L’idea era stata di Varys, buono e prudente Varys che si preoccupava più di salvare il regno che della loro famiglia.





	Their Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> cow-t , settima settimana, team Opal

Elia Martell non era stata sicura di quel piano.

L’idea era stata di Varys, buono e prudente Varys che si preoccupava più di salvare il regno che della loro famiglia. Lei aveva supplicato il re di farla partire, di far partire almeno i bambini, erano la speranza della dinastia e tenerli ad Approdo del Re era una follia, che partino con la regina Rhaella e Viserys, che vadano anche loro a Roccia del Drago lo aveva supplicato ma suo suocero aveva negato il permesso. Elia non sapeva se era furioso con lei per non essere riuscita a tenersi suo marito, con Rhaegar che incautamente aveva provocato tutto quello o perché era morto lasciando che il regno scivolasse nelle mani del cugino Robert Baratheon.

Il gran maestro Pycelle continuava a gracchiare che bisognava avere fiducia in lord Tywin, i Lannister sono sempre stati fedeli servitori della corona e lord Tywin è un amico personale del re continuava a berciare ma Elia sentiva quasi a livello fisico che non sarebbe stato così. Era come una rivelazione nata da dentro di lei, Tywin Lannister poteva anche essere un amico della corona ma tutti sapevano che odiava come Rhaegar avesse sposato lei e non sua figlia Cersei, se avesse potuto farle del male senza che il re ne sapesse niente non avrebbe perso l’occasione.

Ser Jaime era in una situazione peggiore della sua, Elia sentiva che si mormorava di metterlo a morte, bruciarlo con l’altofuoco o gettarlo nelle segrete fino all’arrivo del padre ma sapeva che Aerys non l’avrebbe fatto: suo suocero era folle, non stupido. Jaime Lannister in virtù del suo cognome era la carta vincente, il talismano che avrebbe impedito a Tywin Lannister di tradirli tutti, una sola mossa falsa e ser Jaime sarebbe davvero morto, e davanti agli occhi di suo padre anche se Elia temeva che a lord Tywin non sarebbe importato, non quando aveva un altro figlio che seppur deforme avrebbe portato avanti la stirpe del leone.

Chiuderla nelle sue stanze era stata l’unica decisione abbastanza sensata, Rhaenys non capiva esattamente cosa stesse accadendo e aveva creduto che quello fosse solo uno dei giochi strani del nonno, così lei e Rhaegar le avevano parlato degli attacchi di follia sempre più frequenti di re Aerys II; Aegon per fortuna era troppo piccolo per comprendere cosa stesse accadendo attorno a lui. Era stato allora che lord Varys si era presentato con quell’idea: sostituire il bambino.

Prendere un neonato da qualche parte, il Fondo delle Pulci per esempio, o meglio comprarlo e metterlo tra le sue braccia mentre il vero Aegon Targaryen avrebbe lasciato la città e poi sarebbe stato affidato a una persona di fiducia. A differenza degli altri l’eunuco non aveva dubbi: secondo lui Tywin Lannister sarebbe salito sul carro del vincitore e si sarebbe sbarazzato di tutti loro: Aegon per primo, il neonato tra le sue braccia era prezioso e non lo avrebbe mai lasciato in vita. Il lord di Castel Granito voleva che sua figlia divenisse regina e se per farlo lei e i suoi figli dovevano morire lui lo avrebbe mosso un dito per fermare la soldataglia.

Se solo Oberyn fosse arrivato in tempo, suo fratello le aveva rivelato per lettera che stava arrivando con i suoi dorniani, doveva essere una sua idea perché Doran era sempre stato più politico che familiare: doveva aver capito che la loro causa era persa ma aveva permesso a Oberyn di andare per non perdere la faccia; zio Lewyn era morto e lei non aveva più nessuno disposto ad aiutarla in cambio di niente.

L’idea di Varys inizialmente le aveva ispirato repulsione, non voleva che nessun’altro soffrisse oltre lei ma se fosse morta lei sarebbero morti anche i suoi figli e se Rhaenys era sacrificabile Aegon non lo era, Aegon era la speranza della loro dinastia, Aegon un giorno avrebbe cinto la corona e lei doveva fare di tutto perché potesse compiere il suo destino un giorno.

Aveva chiesto all’eunuco chi fosse questa persona fidata in cui lui aveva così tanta fiducia da affidargli il nipote del re nonché l’erede dei Targaryen, chi potesse essere così dedito alla loro famiglia da non uccidere il neonato non appena lasciata la Fortezza Rossa o venderlo ai Lannister o peggio ancora al cugino Robert rivelando il loro inganno. Allora lord Varys le aveva sussurrato all’orecchio un nome all’orecchio rivelandole il nome.

Si, di quel nome potevano fidarsi, quel nome non li avrebbe traditi, quella persona avrebbe dato tutto sé stesso per tenere in vita suo figlio si era detta e solo allora lord Varys le aveva rivelato che aveva fatto la scelta giusta, anticipandola.

E ora era lì, nelle sue stanze a stringere tra le braccia un neonato figlio dei bassifondi mentre il suo bambino, Aegon Targaryen, lasciava la città tra le braccia di Jon Connington su indicazioni di Varys. Elia strinse il neonato a sé, aveva chiesto a Rhaenys di nascondersi: è un gioco con il nonno, se sei abbastanza brava da non farti scoprire dopo il nonno ti premierà le aveva rivelato e la bambina le aveva creduto anche se aveva scorto la paura dei suoi occhi.

Solo quando vide dalla finestra i soldati dalla casacca scarlatta dei Lannister Elia Martell ebbe la certezza che non avrebbe mai lasciato la Fortezza Rossa da viva e quella rivelazione invece di abbatterla le diede nuova forza, sarebbe morta senza che nessuno sapesse del trucco, Varys non avrebbe mai parlato e si sarebbe portata quel segreto nella tomba; non era mai stata sicura di quel piano fino a quel momento ma ora era la sua unica possibilità, l’unica possibilità dei Targaryen.

 


End file.
